Once More
by The Lone Swordswolf
Summary: After all he had struggled, suffered, and sacrificed for, the Chosen Ash finishes his quest with the relinking of the First Flame, confident he can finally rest. But the world is cruel and he will have to do it once more. Join him as he faces old foes and meets dear friends as he asks himself on whether or not the linking of the fire is what is truly needed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own the rights to the Dark Souls series. I only own copies of the games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kiln of the First Flame**

Unbelieving, I fell on my ass. After dying eight times to the Soul of Cinder and using up all my estus, I had finally won. The rush of relief while I throw back my head and laugh was astounding. It was almost comparable to when I beat the Nameless King. Only difference was that I summoned help back then. This time, try after try, was all me.

I stood up, dusted myself off, and looked to the sky. A darksign of old covered the sun, plunging this strange, twisted world the kiln was in into a sort of twilight. I picked my Wolf Knights Greatsword +5 up and strode to the bonfire. This is it. Everything I have been through. All the deaths I have suffered. All the friends I was forced to bid a final farewell to. And all beings I have slain. All of it was for this moment.

 _'At last'_ , I thought, _'this all comes to an end. Don't worry everyone, I'll see you soon.'_ Holding my hand out I poured my being into the bonfire to ignite it like all the others. Slowly, a flame spread onto me and began crawling up my arm. I bring it up to examine it closely, before sitting down in front of the bonfire. As I let the fires consume me, I close my eyes and smile one last time, before I let death finally take hold of me.

…

 **In an abandoned and forsaken place, a bell tolls. Dust that has lain for centuries is disturbed with movement.**

…

I felt myself fall. Not an entirely new sensation, so I hold out my hands to stop myself. _'Is this death?'_ I wondered. I open my eyes, eager to see what it is that awaited me. But when I did, I was left breathless. Not out of awe, but horror. ' _I know this place.'_ I feel my breathing picking up. _'No! That's impossible! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!'_ Before mine own eyes was the place where my journey had first begun. The Cemetery of Ash. "But, how?" I ask aloud. "I have not been here since I slew that ravenous crystal lizard. Am I being punished!? Am I to relive my memories once more?!"

I take a step forward and kick something. Looking down I can see my sword and shield. It stops me cold. I didn't start off with that. I was a northern warrior. I had a round shield and an axe. My hands shake as I reach for them, only to stop once more. I look at my hands trying to understand what I was seeing. These were not the gloves I had started with, nor the ones I had ended with, and yet they looked familiar. I look at my body to see what else was different. Like my gloves, my body armor and leggings were different as well.

I knew this armor. But where have I seen it? I pick up my armaments and rush forward. A grave warden turns at the sound of my approach. It groans as it tries to attack me. With one swing I cut it down. Not paying attention to it, I look into the water and at last see myself.

Now I know why this armor was so different, yet so familiar. It was the armor of the Soul of Cinder. I stumble back before sitting down. My legs no longer able to support my weight. I rip the helmet off and hold my head in my hands. At last the reality hit me. I wasn't dead. I wasn't even dreaming. I was alive once more.

But, why here? The only reasoning I can see for me to wear this armor were if I were to take the Soul of Cinders place. I need answers. Just as I have many times before, I stand up, dust myself off, don my helmet, equip my shield and sword, and move forward. I cannot help but wonder though, if I were all that has changed.

Curious I travel to my right, where I can remember finding a soul upon a body. To my continuous surprise I see it. Reaching the body, I grab the soul to place along all the others I hold, only to stop. This isn't the same soul. No…it's called a soul of a proud paladin. _'How_ _do I know that?'_ In the entirety of my quest, I had never come across such a thing. At least I know now that I'm not the only thing different, small comfort it is.

I continue on, facing the grave wardens, killing each with not but a single blow. One of them even dropped a fading soul. Having killed all the grave wardens, I cannot help but wonder if the ravenous lizard is back as well. If it is…

I trudged through waist high water till I come upon the clearing where I my curiosity had led me to my death so long ago. Carefully, I look around the bend to see the beast already reared up. I also notice two items, though I cannot make them out from here. I readied myself and stepped into view of the beast. It gave its crystalline roar, but did not roll. It stalked towards me, circled me. Some bestial sense must have warned it that I was no easy prey.

It finally lunged to which I sidestepped, delivering two blows on its side. It tried to hit me with its tail only for me to block it with my shield. I have indeed come far. Whereas once that blow would have knocked my shield aside, I now weather the blow. I manage to stagger it, but its stumble drew it away before I could capitalize. Regaining its senses, it rolled at me. Due to my close proximity I wasn't able to dodge and was forced to block. I fell under the beast as it tried to crush me, but thanks to my shield it passed me without harm.

Flipping to my feet, I turned to see the beast try its crystal breath attack. I rush towards it and to the left to avoid those deadly crystals. Turning, I grab my sword with both hands and struck the fatal blow, killing it. I picked up the titanite scale from its remains, before turning my attention back to the items in the area. The one nearest me was a soul of an intrepid hero while the one near the entrance was a Speckled Stoneplate Ring +1. Curious. While I have collected similar rings before, I had never come across a speckled one.

I leave it in my inventory as though useful, the stoneplates rarely proved useful enough to keep on me. I travel back and make my way to the first bonfire. At the edge of the cliff, I look out upon the vast mountain range with its snow-capped peaks and remember when I had once looked upon them with such awe.

Marching up the small hill, I spot the bonfire and light it. Before I continue, however, I stop and think. _'If indeed everything plays out similar to what I went through, then Gundyr is ahead. If I remember correctly, beings infected with that black rot are susceptible to fire.'_ I open my inventory and swap out my Greatsword for my Fire Claymore +10. I also swap my Shield of Want +5 for my Grass Crest Shield +5. The stamina boost would help me greatly against him.

Now ready, I set out and began killing off the rest of the grave wardens. I marched down the hillside to the right and further upon that narrow ledge. Behind the crossbow wielder was another item. I thrust my sword through the gap of the lancers shield, killing him, before rolling dodging a fire bolt. Coming up, I behead the offender before pillaging the item. 5 firebombs, that immediately went to my inventory stash.

I then walk back up past the bonfire before taking a running jump onto the coffin and collecting the titanite shard. I am not sure whether I prefer somethings being the same or not. I hop down and deal with the last two grave wardens before looking through the archway they stood before. There, kneeling on the dais in the middle was Iudex Gundyr. Dread filled me as I approached. I knew he wasn't the same being as Champion Gundyr, but still, I can clearly recall how vicious the champion was and how soundly I had been bested time and again.

As I stood before him, I noticed the writhing black mass that was oh so susceptible to fire. Preparing myself, I gripped the coiled sword that impaled him and pulled it free. I quickly stash it away and attacked. It was not honorable. It was not what a knight would have done. But I was no knight.

I was surprised at how much damage I had inflicted so quickly. After only a few hits, I had brought him down to a third of his health. I backed off quickly as that writhing mass exploded out of him, forming a giant twisted maw and hand. As he leapt at me, I rolled under, bringing my shield up to block a blow from the things massive maw. I charged forward and struck him once, twice, and with that Iudex Gundyr fell.

As I looked at his fading form, I could not help but remember on how I had prayed for him to find peace in the afterlife, as I believed no one should suffer such an infection as that. But now, I felt numb. As I did not collect his soul now, I worry that having claimed it when he was a champion, if it was I who brought this fate upon him. And even if that were the case, with things repeating themselves, does he actually have an afterlife to look forward to? Do any of us?

With these troubling thoughts in mind I open the doors, ones that I vividly remember struggling with. _'It's strange how memories continue to haunt me. Like seeing two lives. One once lived and the other living.'_ I collected the broken straight sword and explored the area around the shrine, killing off the grave wardens and collecting the items around. I could no longer recall some of these or whether they were here or not to begin with.

It was as I was circling around near the entrance to the right that a reminder came and bit into my arm! _'Argh! The blasted dog! I forgot about the dog!'_ With its jaws around one arm, I grabbed its body with the other, and twisted. A loud snap as I broke its neck echoed around. I flex my arm to see the damage and marvel at how little there actually was. With this thought in mind, I pass the shrines entrance again and make my way up to the firekeepers tomb. Standing before it, like I suspected, was the master swordsman.

I felt excitement grip me as I chug an estus. This man was truly fearsome. It wasn't until I had slain the Rotted Greatwood that I had felt confident in defeating him, and still he had caused me great harm. With a grin under my helmet I marched towards him. He saw me and gripped his blade, settling into a stance. I remember how the blow that would come used to disarm me, but felt confident I could now block him.

He lunged, trying to bring his sword down to throw aside my shield. I jumped over his blade and spun to slash him across his back. I succeeded in hitting him, but not his back as he had turned and swung again catching me on my shoulder. I hopped back, but he was on me, determined to not allow me a moments rest. I brought up my shield as he rained blows on me. I could feel his swords bleeding effect. I needed room now! But before I could gain distance, his next blow caused my shield arm to go wide. _'NO!'_

With a thrust he drove his sword threw me. I had forgotten what it was like to be run through and it was not something I cared to remember. He backed off, a foolish mistake. I chugged another estus and charged. With everything falling so easily to me I had become arrogant. Even if this man, whose name I shall never know, will never be my master, he had at least reminded me of something I should never have forgotten. Even with all those around you being weaker, you should never let it blind you to the point of overconfidence. Never underestimate an opponent.

With a slash, I sent him stumbling back. Because he had no armor, he was easy to stagger, even when blocking. I didn't let up. With each hit, he was forced back. Step by step, until he stood at the crevice. With one last hit, he fell. As I watch him disappear in the unending mists below, I bowed. Knight I am not, but that does not mean I am without courtesy. One should always recognize a worthy enemy.

With all enemies now dead and all item collected, I make my way to the shrine. I must admit to some trepidation. In here I had met some of the closest people I could call friend. Some even deigned to teach me their craft. And yet, I remember what awaited some of them. Death for most. I remember the pain when I came across their fallen forms. And the anger when the handmaid chuckled at their unfortunate fate as I handed their ashes to her. Still, I needed to do this. I still do not know what is going on, but perhaps this time won't be so bad.

* * *

 **AN: So, this is different from the ones I normally do. I was inspired to do this after reading Rekindled by WanderSoul96 and Dying Tickles by Lets Do That Again. One deals with a DS fan becoming the chosen undead and going through the campaign trying to change things for the better, and the other is about the chosen undead waking up as a Lord of Cinder and going through DS3. Both are great and I recommend you check them out. After reading both, I got to wondering. What if I were to do a bit of both. What if I were to take the chosen ash and have him start over in NG+? It would be quite interesting to try to see it from the perspective of someone who had struggled through it all before and now have to do it again. I will be doing this while playing NG+ for the first time myself. As such, do not be surprised to see me echo some of my thoughts, mostly frustration, in this, and if I make mention of an enemy dropping an item, that is because that is what happened to me. Also, on purpose for this, even though I got the Ringed City DLC, I did not play it. So, it'll be fun to do that. Also, there will be a lot of remembering going on. That's all I have to say for now. If you have a question, leave a review and tell me how you think I am doing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**AN: Once again, I do not own the Dark Souls franchise. But, if I did...oh the possibilities.**

 **Guest: You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **UchihaBrotherhood: Can't promise my character won't try to change things. After all, the fate of the undead tends to be tragic if nothing else. Wouldn't you try for a happier ending?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Firelink Shrine**

It's strange, how different the shrine is. Exactly as when I first entered, but missing that feeling that it obtained after I had gathered my allies. As unkindled, we do not need to eat and drink, but I can remember fondly sitting around the bonfire laughing, drinking, and telling stories of our adventures. Patches and Greirat boasting of their most daring thefts. Cornyx and Orbeck loudly debating the superiority between pyromancy and sorcery. Andre showing off his0 newest work like a proud parent and Irina gently recounting of miracles almost forgotten. _'Such a merry band weren't we?'_ I thought.

I look down from the entrance feeling a gaze upon me. There, where she always was, was the firekeeper. I walk down the stairs and approach, but as I neared I noticed she became off. She fidgeted with her hands, her head no longer looking directly at me. "Greetings," I said. She flinched before kneeling before me. _'What?'_ And then she said words I have never heard to me.

"Welcome, my lord," she uttered, almost meekly. I was in shock. _'My lord? I don't understand! Why would she-wait. I linked the fire. But if things are repeating, that should mean that I never did. And yet, all the strength and abilities I acquired are still with me. Just what is happening?!'_

"Please my dear, you need not bow to me." I knew my tone was begging and I did not care. Ever faithfully she had been by my side. And to see her now, almost groveling, it hurt. "Rise, and look at me." She followed my command- _I should not have to command her!_ -but kept her head bowed respectfully. I don't know what to do! She is and yet isn't the firekeeper I know. "Why do you call me lord?"

"I am the keeper of the first flame," she responded carefully. "Long have I stood watch over it. I know its feel, the power that it holds. When past Lords of Cinder were reawoken, each one contained a shard of that power. The same power I sense in you. Only someone who has linked the flame are granted the title Lord of Cinder and the power with it." I clench my hand. I certainly don't _feel_ different.

She seemed to be waiting another query. Certainly, I should have many questions to ask, but I've already gone through it! Must I do it again? "The thrones are for other Lords." It was not a question and she could tell, yet she treated it as such.

"Indeed. With each successful linking of the fire, the toll for it has become all the greater. Finally, five Lords were roused from their slumber once more, but all but one have abandoned their duty. An unkindled, the Chosen Ash, is needed to seek out the wayward Lords and return them to their thrones."

"But apparently, I'm a Lord, not an unkindled. Where does that leave me?" My question threw her off. She didn't know how to respond without trying to insult me and I could understand why. The Abyss Watchers and their self-slaughter. Aldrich and his insatiable hunger. Yhorm and his imbittered mindset to humans. And the twin princes, born to royalty and descended from the gods themselves. With them and Ludleth and his knowledge of harnessing souls can I see why she would fear those that bear the title of Lord. As Hawkwood once said, "They were not titled Lord for kindness, but power." I've been quiet too long as her fidgeting shows. "Do not worry, I will seek out my fellow Lords." By the gods, does that sentence just feel weird to say.

She relaxes a bit. "When the coiled sword is placed in the bonfire, will it allow you to travel to Lothric, where their homes converge." I pull the sword from my inventory and stab it into the center. Flames burst forth and start dancing in the pit. I should be on my way, the sooner I start, the sooner I will get to see my old companions again. But first, there's something I need to confirm. I turn and walk down the hall behind me, passing the crotchety old shrew in her alcove. I'll talk to her…eventually.

There at the back, with the constant ringing of steel on steel, was the smith Andre. His great muscles worked as he tirelessly swung his hammer. His burnt beard glittered with fading embers. And even at his approach he did not dally in his work. "Andre, old friend!" I call, unable to help myself.

He stopped and looked at me puzzled. "Sorry, but can't says I recognize y'." Again, I hurt, but I push it aside. Something tells me that will be a common feeling with every companion.

"I figured," I replied, "but I remember you."

"Oh? And jus' where have we met?"

"Would you believe me if I said in this very spot?"

He chuckled, as if I told a joke. "I'm old, but I'd think I'd remember meetin a Lord such as you here."

"You could tell?" I asked. The firekeeper's explanation had merit as she tended the flame. But Andre was a smith. How could he tell, and should I worry the others will as well.

"I's not somethin' most would be able t'. But, I have met enough Lords to recognize one. Can't really describe it, other than a feelin'. That and your response helped confirm it." Cheeky bastard. While a simple smith, this man has been around since the first time someone linked the fire. At least according to him. And even if he were exaggerating a great deal, he has been around for so long that he's long since figured out ways to extract information from someone without them knowing. He used it to his advantage when Greirat first introduced gambling. Fun tip: If Andre bets his hammer, fold!

"Aye, apparently I am one. But before that, I need to check something with you." He raised his eyebrow. "Like I said, I do know you. And one thing you told me was that every smith worth their forge remembers every weapon they've ever crafted." He nods to let me know that he agreed. Reaching into my inventory, I pull out my Wolf Knights Greatsword and presented it to him. He grabbed it and inspected it. His keen eye ran up and down the blade, his fingers running over every groove within the metal. And as he inspected it, I could see him become more confused. Finally, he places it down, not yet handing it back.

"This is a transposed weapon," he started. "Not many smiths nowadays can make 'em. But, this blade, it's my own work. How?" He strokes his beard and looks at me contemplatively. "Y' claim y' know me. Y' bring me a sword I have not made, and yet I have. Just who are y'?"

I sigh and decide to lean against the side of the entrance to his workshop. Taking off my helmet, I run my hand through my hair as I mull over what to tell him. I could not lie to him. If I was to have real help in figuring this out, I'll need to be completely upfront with him. So, I began my tale, leaving little out, though I made sure to keep my voice low enough not to let it echo down the hall to where the others would hear. Sound travels surprisingly well in here.

"Hrm," he rumbled. "If I was anyone else, I'd say y' already hollowed an' tryin' to pull the wool over my eyes. Lucky for y', I am me and I do believe y'." I let out a shaky breath at this. "First, is this beauty right here," he said, lifting up the Greatsword. "Y're right that every good smith remembers his own work. Not to mention, you said you used the soul of the Abyss Watchers. Power flows through it, the same power that flows in y'. Next, is yer familiarity. Y' said things about me most don't know. And finally, I've lived through this wonky time shift nonsense more times than I care to remember. If time has shifted, it'd explain why you still remember things, but I don't."

"But what about my power, knowledge, and items I've gained? Not to mention new and different items where there weren't to begin with?" Argh! This is all confusing!

He shrugged as if that answered everything. "Can't help y' there. All I know is that the closer the first flame gets to fading, the less that the time flow makes sense."

"Are…are you saying…I should have let the flame fade?"

He leans back and stares at me with those ancient eyes of his. Eyes that have seen the rise and fall of heroes, births of Lords, and deaths of gods. "Mayhaps," he said at last. "Now, I'm no historian or storyteller, only a humble smith, but I can tell you this. When the flame first began to fade, the gods panicked. The flame is the source of their power, where they draw strength from. If it fades, so too will they. But, all things must come to an end. Nothin' lasts forever. Now look," he waved his hand around, "I remember a time when these halls were freshly carved. The stone with pictures and tales of legends etched on them reflected the light to shine the past upon all who entered. Now, the walls have faded, the tales lost, and rubble gathers in every corner. Same as out there. Time moves on, the fire continues to fade, and events now repeat themselves. I can't tell y' what to do, I'm only a smith, but you are the one that's been chosen. No longer an unkindled, but a Lord! Mayhaps, that's what's needed. A Lord to lead."

I stare at him. I want to reject what he said. Everything about it goes against the quest to relink the fire, and yet, it makes sense. All things must come to an end, even an age. Have we been gripping onto the flame like a child to old for his mothers bosom, but too stubborn to admit it? "You've given me much to think about," I mutter.

"Now, don't fret. Y' asked me a question and I gave y' my honest observations."

"I noticed you didn't say opinion," I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "It's not my choice to make. Look and listen as y' journey and when it comes time, make yer own decision." I chuckle lowly as I get up, grabbing my sword. Crafty old bastard. That man will never give a clear answer, unless it's forging. Always wanting us to make our own paths in life, he'd say. "Oh, before y' leave," he spoke up. I turn to him, helmet in hand. "Y' never gave yer name."

I laugh as I realize during my long explanation that not once did I utter my name. "Bradach. My name is Bradach."

"Well, Bradach, I guess I'll be seein' y' around." He extended his hand which I gripped firmly, giving one good shake before turning and walking away. I grinned as I walked past the handmaid. She didn't pipe up and I didn't bother her. Though I should talk to her. No doubt she has some of my missing items. Hmmm, eventually.

Next up was Hawkwood. I'll admit, I'm not sure how to feel about him. On one hand his disparaging comments, while truthful, were entirely unneeded. On the other, he was a man who had aspired for something great and in the end was crushed by it. It also didn't help that after he helped me at Archdragon Peak, forsook the last of his own belongings to Andre, then challenged for the twinkling dragon torso when I was passing through the Abyss Watchers area. If he wanted the blasted thing so much, he could have it. All he needed was to ask. It's not even that useful! At least, to me.

"Ah, another one, roused from the sleep of death? Well, you're not alone. We unkindled are worthless. Can't even die right. Gives me conniptions." Still as disparaging as ever. Sometimes I wonder what he'd answer with if I remarked on what a lovely day it is. "And they'd have us seek the Lords of Cinder and return them to their molding thrones. But we're talking true legends with the mettle to link the fire. We're not fit to lick their boots. Don't you think?" He ended with his chuckle.

"I don't know about you, but I'd never put my tongue anywhere near Aldrich."

He laughed a bit before looking at me, fully this time. "You're different from the others." Can he tell I'm a Lord as well? "Not as…meek."

"Fine sir, you have a way with words. Truly you do."

He smirked. "At least your humor is still intact. Most don't have that anymore." He extended his hand which surprised me. Last time, he didn't talk so much until I neared the Abyss Watchers. Then repeated himself on how to join the legion. Honestly, I thought he was hollowing. "Hawkwood."

I clasped his hand. "Bradach." That seemed to enough for him as he turned and went back to doing whatever he actually does. I pass the thrones as I head to the last person of note currently here. Yhorm, the Abyss Watchers, Lothric, and finally Ludleth. I step onto his pedestal to greet him. "Oh, what's this?" he asked in his frail voice. "My, another Lord has risen. How marvelous."

"I shouldn't be surprised at this point. The firekeeper and Andre recognized me, but not the others." I trailed off on purpose. Ludleth was many things. Greedy, ambitious, coward, and very intelligent. He has a love of answering others' questions. Guess it makes him feel more important.

"I'm not surprised. The flame has faded into a shadow of its former majesty. Those not attuned to the feel of its shadow will not be able to recognize what it is that lies within you. They'll know something is different. After all, all unkindled forever seek the fire. Ah, where are my manners? I am Ludleth of Courland. I know I don't look much, but in ages past I too linked the fire, becoming a Lord of Cinder. Tell me, if I may be so bold, why are you here?"

During his explanation, I did indeed feel something. I'm not sure how to accurately describe it other than a phantom warmth emanating from him. I cannot help but wonder what this could mean for me. "In truth, I am not sure. I had believed my duty fulfilled when I linked the flame, only to wake in a graveyard over yonder."

"Were it to be so," he whispered. "Usually only one Lord is required. In this instance, someone who has proven themselves worthy of entering into legend, whether their deeds be benevolent or not, but in the absence of one the Lords of Cinder are awakened in their stead. Now, five Lords have been resurrected in a bid to provide the necessary kindling. However, unlike I, my fellow monarchs have abandoned their duty and resigned this world to fade. That is why the unkindled have been roused from their slumber to seek out the wayward lords and bring them onto their thrones." Nothing I haven't heard before, just put more poetically.

"And it is my duty to bring them here, correct?"

He hesitates for a moment. "Perhaps. As it is, no more Lords were to be roused from their slumber. It could be you are meant to do as you say, or it could be that you are to replace one of our fellow Lords."

"Perhaps that is for me to decide." He bows his head in acknowledgment. "Never mind, I just wanted to greet everyone before I began."

"Then you should seek out the shrines handmaid. She can help you where others can't. That is, if you have enough souls for her services." I nod and hop off the platform. I was not going to enjoy this. I pass the firekeeper, who bowed at my passage, and approach the old, crippled woman.

"A pleasure to make thine acquittance Ashen One. I am but a humble handmaid of the shrine." Humble my charred ass. "Weapons. Armor, trinkets, and spells. I've lots of things to ease the burden of a weary traveler." No you do not. Not until I bring you lots of umbral ash. My journey would have been so much easier if I had access to all that at the beginning. "And yes, I'm undead to. But, not so charitable to give my goods away." Of course you are. "Ashen One, fetch souls and bring them to me." Ah, there's that greed. "As is thy want, no?" If I could avoid the need for the items you will possess, I would. I could spend those souls on something more helpful, like myself. But the ability to buy an endless amount of twinkling titanite, scales, and chunks is just to tempting. Much easier than repeatedly killing enemies in the hope they would drop it.

"Good day. If you don't mind, I'd like to browse your wares."

"Of course." She tried for a gentle smile, but her greed shone through. After browsing through I buy the embers, going to need those, a few homeward bones, just in case, and finally the tower key. I don't plan to go all the way up, just collect the items in the rafters. "Ashen One, be sure to bring more souls."

I climbed the stairs and pass the tree that looms near the exit. Even though the seeds it occasionally drops are helpful with dark spirits, the thing is still strange to look at. Turn the lock, up the spiral staircase, and out onto the bridge. I was about to hop off when I remembered I had a ring for this. I look at my hands to see which rings I could get away with removing. In the end, I swap out the Flame Stoneplate Ring for the Silvercat Ring. A simple hop and I'm good. It's almost relaxing with no enemies around trying to kill me. Homeward bones, forgot those were here, and then underneath Pickle-Pee's nest. I see the glow of the item as I steadily make my way to it. To my delight, it is another estus shard. I could take 15 gulps from the one I have now, but to go further…

I run through the nest, ignoring Pickle-Pee, and slice the illusion. Across the rafters, a jump down, and I open the chest. Another Covetous Silver Serpent Ring. Excited, I replace the Silvercat ring with the one I just found, and tried to swap my Ring of Favor for the one in my inventory. Key word, try. As I attempted to slip the ring onto my finger, I was brought up short, as if an invisible hand was holding me in place. Curious, I summoned all my strength to force the ring onto my finger, but no matter how I struggled, it would not move. That is when I noticed the ruby eyes of the ring were glowing. I look at its twin on my other hand and sure enough, it too was glowing. Now this is strange. Why can I not wear two of the same ring? What magic was at work here? Does the same thing happen with every ring or just the serpent ones? So many questions. With a frustrated snarl, I stuff both of them into my inventory and withdrew their golden cousin.

A quick hop, down the steps, and once more towards Andre. At least one good thing came from this. "Hail!" I hollered to him.

He stops and smiles. "Back so soon? Don't tell me y've already broken that sword of yours."

I laugh at his quip. Not once have I ever had the need for any piece of equipment to be repaired. "No. I just Stumbled upon some good fortune."

"Good fortune or good memory?"

I shrug. "Both?" Which is true in the sense that I had no idea that the shard would still be there. I hand over both the shard and flask so that he could upgrade it. He took them, but frowned. He examined the flask more closely before setting them down.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot upgrade you flask any further."

My gut sank. "Why?"

"The knowledge to make flasks have been lost long ago. With no more flasks, everyone's been fightin' for those that remain. All that caused the things to break. Every shard y' find is a remnant of a lost flask. Also, any flask that remains has been so damaged that it can no longer hold what it should. That's why we take the shards and fuse it to the flask. Plugs up the cracks. But yers…it's whole. I cannot fix that which isn't broken."

"Well, damn."

"Don't fret just yet. If y' happen upon another flask I'd be able to upgrade that for y'." Now that is a thought. Through my journey I had faced several different people who had their own flasks. I can even think a few off the top of my head. On the other hand…hmm. I better give this some thought.

"Well, thanks anyway." I turn around and finally approach the bonfire. I placed my hand near it and felt the familiar sensation of weightlessness and pulling signaling travel.

* * *

 **AN: Not what you were hoping for eh? Sorry, but next chapter will have the action native to Dark Souls. Anyway, how did you think I did on the characters so far? Did I go off script? Or do you think I got, even just a bit, of their likeness? Comment and don't be afraid to ask questions. At least, ones I can more freely answer.**


End file.
